Tribe to Kingdom
by rgarbett
Summary: Alfred grew up and was part of a Cherokee tribe then has to find work to support himself. He find a paper about someone looking for a full time 'freedom fighter' for the Spade Palace. He decided to take the offer but things turn out to be very different and challenging especially when he falls in love. UsUk, FrUk. Rated M for violent, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my dears! I am taking a break from my previous story to write yet another beauty! This came from the idea from a forum I was a part of! It was a privilege to be a part of such a great forum with such great people! So, this is an idea that my dear Kitsune and I came up with... I guess here is the beginning. _

_Side note- Alfred is being raised by a Cherokee Indian tribe! They are the natives here! I thought it was cool anyways haha okay and this will all take off shortly! I am sorry it is slow right now! Be patient my pets :3 **_

Chapter 1

Alfred worked hard all day and the sun beat down on his bare back. It was too hot working in the fields with the squaws with a shirt on. It was after all his turn since he failed to get his first bison to become a man. He managed to miss its heart but still hit it with his arrow, causing it to run away. By the time he got to it, wolves already claimed it as their kill. _How do I always manage to get myself in these situations?_ He asked himself with a defeated sigh.

"You have a lot on your mind Alfred?" An older Indian woman asked him. Her name was Ituha, meaning sturdy oak. She was beautiful and was the only one to volunteer to raise Alfred when he was little. This woman was the strongest and most fearless woman among the tribe but also the most gentle and caring to him. She was beautiful with strong arms and long black hair that was tied back into a single braid. Everyone in the tribe hated how she gave him an English name but she justified herself and him saying that one day it would benefit him.

Alfred looked over at her and chuckled. "You know me too well." He snickered out and kept busy, separating the different kinds of roots into piles from the daily gathering. "No, your emotions are too easy to read." She huffed out with a small smile on her dark lips. "They always have been dear child." Ituha added and stood up, dusting off her hide clothing. She quickly threw in the piles into different baskets the woman had made at the beginning of spring, fastened out of cat tail reeds.

Alfred followed her example and lifted two of the heavy baskets, leaving a light one for her. The tall Indian woman ruffled his golden blonde hair with her deep reddish-brown skin. The man laughed and pushed her hand away with a giant, perfect white smile. His baby blue eyes sparkled with happiness at spending time with his _aleutsi, _or mother. "You have eyes like the sky my child." Ituha added and touched his cheek with her worn hands.

He just smiled at her and embarrassedly pulled her face away and looked up at the sky. It saddened Alfred to know that she was getting older with each passing day and that she had to work so hard in the tribe. The blonde man nodded and adjusted the two baskets on his shoulders.

Ituha admired how her adopted son had grown into such a strong and handsome man. When he just an infant, she found him alone and crying in the stocks of their corn field. He showed up magically and everyone was suspicious of the child's appearance until he grew into a man.

He and his mother walked down the path towards the village and could smell the camp fires and meat cooking. "That smells awesome!" Alfred whined and felt his mouth already watering. Ituha heartily laughed and shook her head at the ground. "What's so funny?" He asked her with a smile playing on his lips. She always knew how to make him happy or laugh.

"You are, my child. Already thinking of food when there is still work to be done." The woman smirked at him and shook her basket. Alfred whimpered and his stomach growled, audible enough to make Ituha raise her eyes brows at him.

The blonde man giggled with his face turning red and he cleared his throat. "Let's go!" He stated loudly and powered ahead of her. The woman silently followed him with her face peaceful and heart happy.

"The hunter gatherer returns." One of the men teased the blonde man. "Hey now, if it wasn't for those damn wolves, I would have killed it." Alfred spat back at the big Cherokee man. The men chuckled among themselves at his reaction.

"We know, but your skin is maybe too light. The animals could see you." One of the younger native boys said. He was one of Alfred's closest friends. Akando was his name and he wall tall and very thin, but a complete predator when hunting.

"My skin is too light? Hey I have an awesome tan going on thank you very much!" He snorted out but then playfully kicked his friend in the leg.

"You will always be our sunshine spot." Akando snickered to him and punched him back. Ituha walked past the group with a greeting nod and smile. "I-I'll catch up with you guys later!" He said with a smile and followed his mother. He kept following her to the river and all the females were their washing the clothing.

Ituha went upstream to wash the roots. "You can go eat. I will get one of the girls to help me." The woman said and her dark eyes looked into Alfred's blue eyes. "Okay thanks!" He cheered happily and set down the two heavy baskets with a grunt. Two women that were a couple years younger than Alfred openly stared at his bare chest. He scratched his neck awkwardly, nodded to his mother then ran back up to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred returned to the men gathering around some buffalo meat that had they were cooking over the fire. The smell was delicious and Alfred hurriedly grabbed the stick he made and carved out when he was little, and stuck it through a big chunk of buffalo meat. He held it above the fire and let the flames lick the red meat. Akando silently watched the blonde man from a crossed the fire. He got up from his spot and sat down next to his friend. "Are you going to come hunting with us tonight and prove yourself?" The dark skinned man asked with a white smile.

"I can?!" Alfred exclaimed with his eyes wide and looked at the other men to confirm that what his friend was saying was true. The other men had approving smiles on their faces and probably felt bad for making him do the female's taxing work. Alfred nodded enthusiastically and then chowed down on his chunk of meat that was finally done cooking.

Alfred ate about twice as much as any of the others. The members of the whole tribe said that he had a hole for a stomach and everything he ate, would just disappear in the void. Even with this said all the members never insulted Alfred about it or denied him more food, since he was a member of the tribe after all.

The blonde man stretched after eating about six more of the hearty and delicious chunks of savory meat. "I'm going to tell Ihuta!" He said to Akando who was still on his third and final piece. The men just huffed in agreement and continued their meal while the white man ran down to the river.

"_Aleutsi, Aleutsi!"_ He shouted before he even saw his mother upstream. Ituha stood up rather alarmed at Alfred calling her 'mother' since he hadn't since he was very small. His blue eyes located the tall, beautiful woman and he sprinted towards her with a huge smile plastered on his face. When he closed the distance her eye brow popped up with a slight smile.

"The men are letting me go out on their night hunting party!" He blurted out with excitement. Ituha smiled but then put her hands on his broad white shoulders. "Are you ready for this?" She asked him with the same worry a mother always carries with her child.

"Of course I'm ready!" Alfred shouted out like a whining child. "I am ready to be considered as a man." He quietly added and looked down at the ground. His mother grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Come with me then." She said quietly and briskly walked to her teepee, with Alfred close behind her.

Ituha pulled out a thick leather jacket that she stitched together herself for the man. It had blue beads that were hung with strips of leather at the bottom of the jacket. "I will give you this then. It gets cold at night." She simply said with a sad smile on her face. Her son was growing into a man and she couldn't stop it.

"For me?!" Alfred asked her with his eyes wide and mouth open from the shock. Ituha chuckled and laid it in his big, strong hands. The jacket was beautiful and comforting, just like his mother. He sniffed some tears away and wrapped his mother up in a strong hug. "Remember to be a hunter, do not fear anything." Ituha added with her voice shaking from her own tears. Alfred pulled out of the hug and shrugged the jacket on. He looked handsome with the jacket on and his tanned chest still bare.

He smiled at her and thanked her repeatedly until she kicked him out of her teepee. Alfred ran up to the rest of the men as they were getting ready for their hunt. "Grab your horse Alfred." Akando shouted to his blonde friend. The white man ran up to his buckskin horse and quickly slipped on a make shift bridal. Alfred grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows and slid his long hunting knife in his jacket pocket. He jumped on his horse and kicked it to make it run to the group.

All the men held up their bows and gave a war cry into the setting sun. Alfred cried out with them and his heart pounded excitedly. They all took off at blinding speeds of horses. The blonde man was confident and very comfortable on his horse. It was like he was made to ride horses and be with them, nothing else mattered when he was on a horse's back. Alfred and his mare shared a rare connection and trust that made it so Alfred barley had to kick or turn the horse; it knew exactly what he wanted.

They all rode until they spotted a heard of bison grazing on a lower field. The group stopped and peeked over the higher ridge and began a hunting meeting. "We should split up." Alfred spoke up in a whisper. The whole group just blinked at him. "Okay, how about you guys come from the eastern tree line." He added and pointed to four men then looked back at the remaining men. "Then they can spook them towards the western tree line. We can come out of the western trees in an ambush." The blonde man finished with a smile creeping on his face.

The senior male hunter considered what the young man said and nodded in approval. "You think like a leader." He simply said with a deep voice. The approval just tickled Alfred to death and he wanted to shout out a cheer but he maintained his composure. "Okay you four head to the eastern tree line, we will head to the western trees." Alfred whispered then made his way back to his horse. The two groups broke up and rode into the trees.

As soon as the other group broke through the eastern trees screaming, the bison took off west in a hurry. Alfred made his group separate enough to confuse the bison on where to run next. "Now!" Alfred yelled and his horse sprinted out of the trees. The blonde man pulled an arrow out and placed in his bow, drawing it back. A large male bison was approaching him first. He let the arrow loose and it stuck into its heart. The bison let out a low bellow and it crashed into the ground. Akando and the rest of the tribe pursued the rest of the herd, to bring home a generous helping of meat. Alfred was thankful that the senior hunter, Koda, had brought three extra horses.

Alfred turned his horse around and approached the bull bison that was still holding on to the last of its life. The man jumped down from his mare and pulled out his long hunting knife to end the creature's life; to end its suffering. The tanned skinned man ran around and dove the knife into the bull's throat and slashed out. It didn't take long for the creature to bleed out and sigh its last breath. "Thank you for being one with the tribe." He whispered and patted the bison's horn with a bloodied hand.

Alfred glanced up and saw that Akando cheered for him and shot his own bison. The white man smiled down and continued cleaning out his own kill. Multiple deep growls snapped him out of his chore and chilled him to the bone. _Shit, no!_ He yelled to himself and scanned the western tree line for the wolves. A single black wolf emerged with a snarl on its face.

After it completely stepped out, three other silver and tan wolves emerged and their mouths were watering from the smell of blood. "Now I see you again." He hissed out and stood up with his knife in hand. Alfred's bow and quiver full of arrows were tied around his horse. "Zenta! Get out of here!" He yelled to his horse. The mare looked at the wolves and snorted as she looked back at her owner. "I said go!" He shouted out and looked back at the wolves.

"We meet again you bastards." He spat out to the predators. The four wolves fanned out with snarls and growls they circled Alfred and the bison with their brown and yellow eyes carefully watching the man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't be afraid to review! I love hearing what you all think!**_

Chapter 3

Akando looked up and saw his friend surrounded by ravenous wolves. "Alfred!" He yelled and immediately jumped on his horse to help his friend. The other members in the party realized what has happening and they all quickly hurried to quarter out their kills before the smell attracted more wolves.

One of the wolves lunged for the blonde man and its teeth snapped loudly in his face. Alfred just had his bloody skinning knife as a weapon. He blocked the wolf with his arm and held it off to keep its jaws away from his throat. The dog's sharp claws dug into his bare chest and caused blood to gush out form the wounds. The remaining wolves lunged at the man after seeing he was distracted.

Alfred's horse kicked at the other wolves and its hoof collide with a silver dog's head. Alfred shoved the wolf off of him and stood his ground, knife in hand. The man let out his own savage growl to warn the wolves. Instead of intimidating them, it seemed to have instigated a further fight. The black wolf and brown wolf slowly circled the man with their yellow eyes gleaming.

"Come on!" Alfred yelled out to the wolves. There was no way in hell would he give up his bison now. His manhood depended on it. Multiple howls cut through the air again and made him shiver. The black wolf lunged at Alfred again. He tried to move out of the way but managed to stumble in the tall grass, leaving him venerable and its mouth to find and entrap his shoulder.

He screamed out as he heard a crunch noise from his shoulder. The metallic smell of blood filled his nose. He punched the canine very hard in the head repeatedly until it released him and landed on the ground life it had just lost its life.

Alfred saw an arrow sticking out of its back and recognized it as Akando's arrow. He looked back over to his friend approaching them. The Indian man rode in between the blonde man and the canines. Akando yelled in Cherokee and shot more arrows at the dogs.

More wolves poured out of the trees and the hunting party was clearly outnumbered. The white man ran to his horse and jumped on it with a kick. It pissed him off to know that he didn't get to keep the bison after all because of those damn creatures.

The hunting party managed to get two big bison from the group and quartered them out before the other wolves showed up. _Damn things._ The man thought to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like shit with the dried blood on his new leather coat and all over his body.

They rode back into town and Alfred instantly saw Ituha patiently standing and waiting to see her child she raised. He sighed and glanced over at Akando with his mouth set in a straight line. His friend couldn't say anything because this hunt determined if he was deemed as a 'real man'. He did indeed shoot the animal and killed it but, it needed to become part of the tribe for that to happen.

Alfred's blue eyes met with Ituha's dark eyes when he approached the tribe grounds. He quickly looked at the ground with a glare to avoid seeing any disappointment in her face. His mother's eyes widened at the sight of blood everywhere on her dear child.

"Alfred." She whispered out and felt her heart drop at the thought of him hurt. The man just kicked his horse and rode it to his teepee. He jumped off the horse and took off the bridal, letting her eat grass at her own leisure. "That could have gone more smoothly." The blonde man whispered to himself and looked down and saw the long and deep scratches from the wolf.

"Alfred!" He heard a woman yell. He turned to see Ituha running to him with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?!" She yelled and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug. She pulled away and grabbed his face with both her hands. "Where are you hurt?!" She quickly asked him and looked down at his chest.

Alfred smirked at his mother's reaction but slipped out of the jacket she made him. The tall Indian woman clamped a hand over her mouth as she saw the deep teeth marks in his shoulder and the rutted scratches that stretched from his chest to stomach. His shoulder was still oozing out some dark blood.

"Will you help me wash my shoulder?" He asked her with a small sad smile. She simply nodded and felt more tears collect in her eyes. A single tear escaped from her left eye and made Alfred freeze. He had never seen this strong woman cry before.

"_Aleutsi... " _ He quietly said and wiped the tear from her face. Seeing her so upset and crying of all things, stirred the man's emotions. The woman reached up and kissed his forehead gently. "You are strong my child." She whispered and then grabbed his hand. "We must quickly clean your wounds." Ituha added and grabbed some clean and sterile towels.

After she helped him wash his wounds, which were painful as shit, they made their way from the river back to her hut where she was stitching a long gash on his shoulder shut. She quietly hummed in rhythm to the stitches in a Cherokee song that put Alfred at ease.

"_Aleutsi.._." He said again quietly and she quieted to hear what he had to say. "How am I supposed to be a member of the tribe if I don't fit in?" Alfred asked her and stared at the ground with his emotions bubbling inside him. His mother's eyes widened and she cut the string and finished the stitches.

"Don't belong?" She asked him with a shaky voice, terrified of how the conversation would end.  
>"Come on, how did I even end up here?" He asked and turned to face her, his blue orbs searching for answers.<p>

Ituha sighed and began untying her long braid. "I found you in a field of corn, alone and crying." She whispered and let her long black hair cascade down her shoulders.

"So I really wasn't meant to be here if I was found." He added and stared out at the scenery. Ituha started to panic inside but knew he was right. "You will always be my child." Ituha whispered and hugged Alfred around his shoulders.

He brought his hands up and touched her hands. "You will always be my _Aleutsi."_ He whispered to her and hugged her. Tears of joy streamed down her face and this heart wrenching topic.

Alfred cleared his throat and broke their hug apart. "I promise to prove to the tribe that I can do something heroic!" He cheered at her with a giant smile on his face. She blinked at him for him to discuss what the hell he was talking about. "I will go get supplies tomorrow while I am in town. If I find work, then I can help out!" The blonde man excitedly stated.

Ituha's eyebrows knitted together at hearing him saying he was going to be _leaving._ Her heart ached at the thought of her child leaving her. The man looked at her and realized her inner conflict. "I have to prove to myself that I am worth something." He quietly said with his face serious. She only nodded and blinked back tears.

Alfred figured she needed some time to herself so he left her living quarters and walked down the trail after changing into some clean clothing. Akando was with the other men sitting around the fire. They all nodded at him in a greeting and remained in their discussions. The man sat by his best friend and quietly listened to their talk.

They were talking about the kingdoms in the cities and the rulers of them. The Spade Kingdom was the closest to the town, not to mention the feared strongest of the kingdoms. The other kingdoms included the Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. "The current Spade king and queen are deathly ill." Akando whispered over to Alfred to fill him in on the details. "They are afraid that the Club kingdom or bandits will try to attack them." Akando added and shrugged his shoulders.

"What about the Prince?" The blonde man asked popping one eyebrow up. Koda looked at the man and heard his question. "The prince is alive still." He simply said with his low and rough voice. Akando glanced at his friend with a smirk. "When you go to town, find out some information for us!" He excitedly stated with a smile. Alfred shared the smile and nodded to the other men.

The others seemed content and they all went to bed for the night after long discussions about the hunting grounds. Alfred's shoulder and chest ached numbly and annoyed him to no end. He sighed and crawled out of his teepee and put on his leather coat once again. He walked out the soft and thick grass in a field. He laid down and stared at the beautiful stars, making the constellations.

"Staring at stars again?" Ituha asked him from the tree line. The male jumped at her voice and felt his cheeks flush. "I was checking to make sure your horse was okay." She giggled and walked over to join his star gazing. She quietly laid on her back and looked up at the stars and listened to her son rattle away stories he heard about the stars. The woman smiled constantly and just hearing his voice.

"It's nice that the others aren't treating me badly." He said and put his hands behind his head. "Of course not, you are a member of the tribe." She replied and then bit back her words. He glanced over at her with a small smile. "Thanks" He simply said and then sat up.

She stood up and helped the man stand up too. "I wish to ride with you tomorrow." She said and stood up straight with confidence. "Uh, sure!" Alfred chuckled out awkwardly then stretched. "We leave at day break." He barked at her playfully then made his way back into his bed, pulling the covers up and hugging his extra pillow.

Alfred awoke to some birds chirping outside his teepee. He yawned and crawled out of bed groggy from his late night star gazing episode. The man changed into modern clothing that he mother had bought him last spring. They were nice pants, a loose button up shirt with a dark brown cowboy hat, and a red bandana. He slipped on his cowboy outfit and walked out to find his mother by the horses.

Ituha was dressed in men's clothing too since she would be riding for half of the day. Her hair was braided once again and she had a black cowboy hat on her head. The blonde man smirked at how badass she looked all decked out. "Are you ready?" She asked him with a giant smile on her face. The woman was excited to go on an adventure with her child.

No one questioned about a woman leaving her 'duties'. _Damn straight they shouldn't give her any shit! _ He stated to himself. "Let's head out!" He yelled out and slipped on his horse's bridal. They quickly threw on saddles on their horses and tightened them snugly. The both kicked their horses and began the journey to the inner town.

After a half day of constantly riding, they approached the bustling town. This particular town was just called '_Suite Shuffle'_. Alfred never understood the reason for the town name but he just learned to not question it. Ituha stiffened at the sight of other people; she was a minority in this town and felt strangely out of her element here. They slid off their horses and tied them up to a post next to a water trough.

They made their way into a larger local store. "Good seeing you again Ituha!" The male clerk yelled out and waved at the woman. He was handsome and had brown hair and dazzling dark green eyes. His accent was thick and Alfred couldn't place it. He glanced over at his mother to see her face turning bright red. "Good to see you Antonio." She said with a creeping smile. Ituha turned sharply and strode down the aisles.

"Are you sure he isn't the reason you came with me?" He chuckled at her. "Of course not." She glared at him and looked at the list of materials. The blonde man just laughed and followed behind her. The previous clerk approached the two after a few minutes of shopping. "I can help you Ituha." He said with a Spanish accent. "Go ahead, I gotta do some stuff anyways." Alfred giggled and walked out of the store leaving his mother figure stumbling over her words to the handsome clerk.

The man walked down the crowded streets and saw a part of the fence that was decorated with paper flyers. He walked up and examined the flyers.

"_Wanted: Personal who can protect and fight for the Freedom Fighters of the Spade Kingdom._

_Notice: There will be employment opportunities after making the cut. Try out time is at 3 o'clock at the palace grounds. _

_~The Spade King"_

Alfred ripped a flyer off of the fence and quickly ran to his mother to show her the wonderful opportunity he found. He ran back into the store to find the clerk still being a massive flirt. "Ithua! Look!" He shouted and waved the paper at her face.

She grabbed the paper and read it all. "This is in two hours!" She shouted with a smile. "Are you going to audition?" The woman asked curiously. "Of course!" Alfred yelled back with a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded showing him that it was okay.

The man jumped up and down with excitement and ran out of the store, fetching his horse. The Spaniard told him to just continue on the main road and he would see it. "Should be simple enough." He whispered to himself and he started on his journey to the palace to see if destiny would choose him to be a member of the freedom fighters.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Well I hope you are all enjoying this so far with Alfred and his Native American history. :D Now let's continue! Onward march!_

_By the way, Jett is Australia... (The only name I could find for him... I know it is fan made, I am sorry...), Feliks is obviously Poland, Lukas is Norway and Mathias is Denmark, andddd you all know Yao is China! Woot!**_

Chapter 4

Alfred rode his horse down the path until he saw a giant palace in the distance. The wall surrounding the castle was massive and the man could only see the top half that peeked over the stone wall. The blonde man whistled at the sight and then tipped his cowboy hat down and gently kicked his mare to ride faster. The further down the wall they rode, the thicker the trees and brushes got; blocking out the view of the castle. A few minutes later, Alfred grew bored and stopped his horse close to the wall. He climbed up so he was standing on his mare's back and jumped up, securing a tree branch in his grasp. He easily pulled his body weight up and continued to climb through the tree.

He made his way through the tree and let his cowboy hat slide off his head but the strings secured it around his neck. As soon as he could see the palace, he stood and admired its architectural beauty. The blonde man sat on the furthest branch and felt constricted in all the clothing he was wearing. It was just too damn hot. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and tied the bandana around his forehead.

Voices snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down from his branch to see two men walking down to a bench that was directly under the tree. "Arthur, mi amour, what is on your mind?" One of the men asked he was wearing a golden colored suit and had wavy but beautiful blondish hair that hung to his shoulders. His accent sounded so different and knew that he must be a foreigner. The man was holding onto the other man who he called 'Arthur'.

Alfred knew without a doubt that this man was beautiful. His green eyes looked up at the man and he sighed. This man was wearing a dark blue suit, accompanied with a blue coat and little royal blue hat on his head. His presence was something to marvel over. _I wonder who he is. _The blonde man thought to himself. "Wow..." Alfred whispered under his breath. Arthur had lighter blonde hair and thick eyebrows.

Alfred was studying the man and subconsciously kept leaning forward to see them. "Oh, Francis. My father's health is faltering once again. I am afraid this time it might be the last." The smaller of the men said with his emerald eyes saddening. Francis sighed and lightly kissed the man on the cheek and wrapped him in a hug. "W-What?! Don't do that! " Arthur yelled out and pushed the man away with blazing red cheeks.

"What mi amour? I just want to shower you with my love." Francis laughed out and flipped his hair fabulously. Arthur glared at the man distastefully. "Keep that love to yourself frog." He smirked back. The two continued to talk and sat down on the bench. Alfred found out that Francis was actually French and Arthur was in fact from British descendent. His legs began to go numb so he adjusted his weight but didn't want to leave the interesting British man. When Alfred adjusted, a few leaves shook loose from the tree and fell down on the two men.

Arthur noted the sudden rain of leaves on him. He and Francis both looked up the tree to see a single man looking down at them. The both jumped up and back away from the man. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the palace?!" Arthur roared out at the man. "Whoa, relax! I was just looking at the palace and then I heard talking." Alfred tried to explain and raised both hands up and kept a smile on his face.

"You bloody wanker! " Arthur yelled out at the thought of this man eavesdropping. Arthur noticed how the man's shirt was slightly opened revealing a muscled and tanned chest. His blue eyes were bright as the sky and his smile was dazzling. The red bandana covered the man's hair except a single strand of golden blonde hair hung out. Francis smirked at the man that was now in a tough situation. He touched Arthur's shoulder and made the British man look at him. "He did not mean harm." He cooed out. Arthur pulled his face away to see the man in the tree had disappeared.

Alfred jumped off the wall and back onto his horse with a giant smile. He took off his bandana and slipped it in his pocket. "That was a close one!" He laughed out and rode his horse till the gates of the palace. To find the guards and some other men had gathered. "State your business." One of the guards snapped at Alfred. "T-the Freedom Fighters." He responded with a slight head bow. "Follow the rest of them." The guard barked out and looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

Alfred slipped off his horse and led her in the gates to the kingdom. "I-I'll take your horse." A small male's voice called out to Alfred. He looked back to see a brunette man walking up to him rather timidly. His hair hung just above his shoulders and he had dark blue eyes. "Sure! Thanks... uh..." Alfred said and didn't know the man's name. "I am Toris." He smiled at the blonde man. "Thank Toris! Take good care of her!" He yelled back and ran up to the group of men gathering.

Alfred was going to mix and mingle with the others but he was cut off by a main guard on the top of the palace stairs. "Alright you bastards! If you all want to be part of the Freedom Fighters then you have to prove yourself! We do not allow weaklings to pass!" His voice boomed out. The man had brown hair that spiked in every direction, tanned skin and one single band aid on his nose. A movement caught everyone's eyes as they saw a single man stand by the top ranked guard. It was the same British man Alfred had watched earlier on the bench. "Arthur..." He breathed out and was thankful that he blended into the crowd.

"Oh your majesty! Welcome to the training." He smiled with an Australian accent to Arthur. The green eyed man nodded at the guard and looked out to the crowd. "Please continue Jett." Arthur added to the man and stood watching the crowd. Arthur didn't know why he had come out here to watch this silly training but he had. Maybe that man from earlier would be here. That was the only reason Arthur could think of why someone would be trying to look at the palace. He just shook his head at the thought and focused on the group.

"Okay! First is an obstacle course! We will test your speed, and stamina." Jett's voice boomed out confidently. All the men, including Alfred cheered out. Jett ran down the stairs and led the group to the back of the palace, just outside the back wall where a huge obstacle course was set up. There were trees with ropes strung on them, tires in the dirt, wire a few feet off the ground for a crawl space, sections of fences set up, and ditches. "Line up in two lines!" Jett yelled out. The men sorted themselves in two different lines and the first two people took off into the obstacle course. It was like a competition. Alfred looked over to the man he would be against.

This man had straight, dirty blonde hair tone and dark green eyes. "I'm Alfred." Alfred attempted to introduce himself to the man with a handshake. The man looked down at the hand then back up at the other man. "Name's Feliks." He huffed out with annoyance. "Where are you from?" The blonde American asked trying to keep the conversation going. The man sighed and glared at Alfred. "From Poland. You are obviously from an America." He added the last bit with a sting that pissed the young man off. _Prick._ Alfred thought to himself and watched as the line got shorter and it was almost their turn to compete. There was no way in hell Alfred would try to keep talking to this bastard. A smirk covered his face at the thought of leaving this Polish prick in the dust.

It was now their turn. "Go!" Jett yelled out and America took off and felt his adrenaline dump through his body. First was a rope hanging off a tree. He quickly pulled his body weight up and swung over the tree branch, then jumping off of it with skill. He ran up to a fence and jump sprang off up it a couple feet on the other side. He couldn't help but show off a little. This was so much fun and he was used to how his body could move and run. All the times chasing the Bison, packing up their village to move, it all helped for this moment.

Alfred reached the crawl space and looked back to see his competition barley making it passed the fence. The blonde man immediately got down on his stomach and began to army crawl through mud, keeping his head low to avoid the barbed wire. Alfred glanced back and saw the man struggling. "Come on!" Alfred yelled back and kept pushing through until he was out of the wire. Next was some rope that was suspended a foot off the ground. They had to quickly step in each square without tripping. Alfred immediately started it and made it all the way through. He felt sweat dripping down his back and off of his forehead. He wiped it as he watched Feliks. The Polish man only tripped once but regained his balance without falling to the ground. The two had to race till the tires in the ground, then jump on the tires as stepping stones. Alfred and Feliks lined up and took off in a sprint. The polish man began to gain the America but tripped and hit the ground rather hard. The blue eyed man stopped running and made his way back to the man. "Come on!" He yelled at the polish man. "I twisted my ankle!" Feliks yelled back in a snarl. Alfred sighed and lifted the man up and began to carry him on his back. Feliks threw a fit until Alfred told him to shut up because he wasn't going to leave him.

Alfred then faced the tires and took off in a sprint and jumped on the first tire. He jumped to the next, keeping his core tight and balance controlled. When they got to the last tire, it was high enough that when they jump down, they have to tuck to absorb the shock of the fall. Alfred smirked and held Feliks like a bride and jumped off, tucking the man in front of him to not injure him further. Alfred managed to pull through, landing on his back then rolling up and pulled the man back up on his back and sprinted the remaining of the distance as fast as he could.

Arthur watched in amazement when the blonde man did not leave the other man on the obstacle course. He made sure they both finished. "That was idiotic. His time is ruined now." Arthur added in a whisper. Jett looked over at the prince and smiled. "No that was just what I needed. A guard protects his own." Jett explained with a smile. Arthur huffed out in annoyance but kept his emerald eyes trained on the blue eyed man. The connection hit him and he gasped as he realized that it was the same man as earlier. _So we meet again._ Arthur chuckled to himself.

Alfred carried Feliks to an infirmary that was set up in a tent. "T-thanks." Feliks stammered out and avoided eye contact. "No worries. I want to be a hero and look out for others!" Alfred cheered out with a smile. The polish man was immensely lighter than the big game he was used to dragging and carrying. Feliks blinked at the man and rolled his eyes. "Feliks! Are you okay?!" Toris yelled and burst through the tent with worry on his face. "I am fine Toris." Feliks stated and patted the man on the head. "Thanks for worrying about me." He laughed out and Toris just smiled at the other man. Alfred stood up and left the tent without another word.

He made his way back to watch the remaining competitors. "Hey, that was really neat what you did." Another male's voice caught Alfred's attention. He looked over to see two men, both having almost the same ashen blonde hair. One's hair stood straight up in spikes and the other's hair was flat and was decorated with an 'x' hair pin. "Thanks!" He called back with a smile. "I'm Lukas! And this is Mathias." The smaller one with the hair pin said with a cheerful smile. "I'm Alfred!" He replied and shook the two men's hands. "Why did you help him?" Mathias asked with a curious expression. "Oh, I just couldn't leave him. I figured that if he was a member of the fighters, then I would be obligated to protect him." He explained and watched another member compete through the crawl space. Lukas and Mathias both nodded and watched the other members too.

"I like the way you think." Lukas added with a small smile. "Very heroic." Mathias added and clapped the man on the back. The American man felt his face flush bright red and he looked down at the ground. "Thanks guys!" He laughed out embarrassed. The other members were finished with the obstacle course and Jett rounded everyone up once again.

"Now it is time to test fighting skills!" He yelled out with a smirk on his face. "Show the future King of Spades what you are made of!" Jett cheered out with a fist in the air. Alfred looked up in awe knowing that he was eavesdropping on the prince of all people. He felt the color in his face drain. "Hey you okay Alfred?" Lukas asked the man and looked into his blue eyes. Alfred halfheartedly nodded and then looked back at Lukas. Jett quickly set to work partnering people and grabbed Alfred's sleeve, dragging him away from his new friends. "I have someone you will love to fight with!" He yelled back and dragged him to a single man.

He was smaller and had long brown hair that was in a low ponytail. He also had dark brown eyes and was holding onto a large wok. "Why do I have to fight him Aru? I am not even trying to be a member!" The man yelled out with a pout on his face. Jett laughed and looked back at Alfred. "This is the joker of the Spade kingdom. His name is Yao." The Australian man explained. "Come on Yao, I think he is a promising one!" Jett said to the man.

Yao sighed then glared at Alfred. "Come on Aru." He hissed out and raised his wok in the air. "Wait! I don't have a weapon!" Alfred yelled out and remembered his bow was on the saddle of his horse. "Use your hands!" Jett yelled and pushed the blonde man towards the rushing Chinese man. Alfred shrieked and ducked out of the way of the metal cooking dish. The wind whistled passed his face from the momentum. The blue eyed man clenched his fists and dodged a few more times and Yao was getting frustrated then.

He brought the wok a crossed then straight up. Alfred blocked the hit with his forearms. The metal hurt the bones of his arms. He cried out in pain and jumped back. Yao smirked at the man and charged him once again, this time the wok connected with the American's head, making it snap to the side from the impact. Alfred was fed up with this bastard. He side stepped the Chinese man and punched the wok clean out of his hands.

Yao looked up at the man with shock and Alfred angled his body and kicked the man right in the stomach, causing him slide and fall backwards. Anger boiled through Alfred's body and was threatening to take over. His vision began to black out. Yao scrambled to get up and brought his palm towards the man's face in a heel strike. The blonde man dodged the attack and grabbed the man's arms and head butted him in the face. Yao cried out and blood trickled out of his nose.

The hit made the smaller man fall down. The Chinese man got up and backed away from the man whose face had twisted darkly. A shiver snaked down his spine as he thought of how eerily similar this face was to the Club King's face. Alfred then gathered up all his strength and remaining anger then went after the man again. Yao leaned again a pillar of the wall with a terrified expression. The blonde man brought his arm back and swung it full force. Yao jumped out of the way and Alfred's fist connected with the stone, shattering the pillar. It was almost like an explosion with the dust, and flying rocks.

Alfred then snapped back to his senses and looked around and at Yao. The man slightly shook and picked up his wok. Alfred saw the blood seeping out of his nose. "Shit, are you okay?" The blonde man asked and reached out to the man. Yao flinched and backed away. "Whoa! Got some strength in you huh?!" Jett yelled out to Alfred. The blue eyed man looked at the guard and felt his whole body shake. "W-What?" He breathed out and looked back at the pillar that was in pieces. He clenched his hands against his chest and felt himself having a panic attack. _What the hell was that?!_ Alfred cried to himself.

Arthur stared in shock at the power of this one single man. "He punched the pillar and destroyed it." Arthur whispered. "It seems like he did." Francis stated back and caused Arthur to jump. "Oh when did you get here?" The British man asked while glancing at the French man. "I came to see you before returning to my diamond kingdom." He mused out but glanced over at the blue eyed man. "Be careful, that one might be dangerous. I want you to be safe." Francis whispered and pulled a rose out of his pocket. He kissed the top of the red rose and placed it in the prince's hands with a wink. "Until we meet again, mi amour." Francis cooed then turned and left the prince with a bright red face.

_** I hope you all enjoyed Alfred's beast strength! (Loved to write that scene) So yes! Enjoy and tell me what you think! Btw, Alfred wasn't trying to hurt Yao it's just that his strength and anger kind of took over. After all people usually lose their heads once they are in a fight, da? **_


End file.
